The Fight
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Georg and Maria had an argument, and decided to have a cool off.


**The Fight**

"But the way you were talking to him-"

"Georg would you please stop thinking about that?!"

"And why would I? I am your husband and I don't want others stealing you from me!"

"How many times did I tell you that he is just my friend?"

"A friend? How about the hug? What about this...gift?"

"He's my childhood friend, Georg. What's wrong if he gave me a memorabilia of my childhood, _that came from my mother_?"

"But still!"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Maria and Georg just stared at each other with intense gazes, huffing.

It all started a while ago in the market.

 _"Oh I'm so sorry- Maria?"_

 _Maria turned around, and saw a man wearing a beige jacket over a white shirt, dark brown pants, and a brown cap._

 _She looked at his face, an remembered someone from her childhood._

 _"Gustav_ _?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening._

 _Gustav Gottfried nodded with a happy smile._

 _The two friends hugged each other._

 _"Oh, how I missed you!" Maria chuckled, playfully pinching his shoulder._

 _"I do, too. Oh, and I've heard you've been married to...uh..." Gustav trailed off._

 _"Captain Georg Johannes Ritter von Trapp," Maria finished, smiling._

 _"Captain von Trapp? Oh, how wonderful! I wish you two a very happy marriage," he said with a smile._

 _"Thank you, Gustav," Maria replied._

 _Gustav suddenly frowned._

 _"Didn't you go to the Abbey?" he asked._

 _"I did. And eventually realized I'm not fit for the Abbey and did not know that I will fall in love," Maria replied._

 _"Do you have children?" he asked._

 _"Oh yes, seven," she replied._

 _"Seven?" his eyes widened._

 _"Yes. His late wife gave birth to them," she said, chuckling at Gustav's reaction._

 _"You?" Maria asked._

 _"I am married, blessed with three wonderful children," he replied._

 _"Oh, that's wonderful!" Maria smiled._

 _Georg watched the two and felt a pang of jealousy. Who is he? Even from afar, he sees Maria's happy expression._

 _The man suddenly took out something he couldn't quite see from his jacket pocket._

 _Maria looked so delighted. Gustav was saying something. He took her hand and placed it, and Maria looked at it in awe. He could tell she was teary-eyed. Maria faced him and they hugged, Gustav patting her back._

 _"That's it," Georg muttered to himself. He walked over to them and broke them apart._

 _"Hello, Maria," he said coldly, sending a glare towards Gustav. He took her hand and walked away from the man._

 _Gustav just looked at them weirdly._

Yes, they fought because Georg was jealous.

The "gift" or the necklace was an oval-shaped locket with a gem on it with a picture of Maria's parents. It was a gift from Maria's mother, her mother giving it to Gustav to give it to her before she died. Unfortunately, Gustav went away with his family when Maria's mother asked that favor, and only had that opportunity to give it a while ago in the market.

"Me? Stubborn?" Georg continued.

"Yes! Oh please, Georg, stop this nonsense! We're fighting over nothing!" Maria shot back.

"Nothing? This is not nothing to me!" Georg said.

"If you are jealous about Gustav, don't be. He's my childhood friend, and besides, he's already married and has three children!" Maria explained.

"But still!"

"Stop rooting for your point because it _is_ nonsense! Why'd you think I'll marry you if I'd just cheat on you?"

"He-"

"Georg just stop!"

Maria just stared at him angrily.

"I think we need to cool-off," she stated.

Georg's eyes flashed.

"You want a divorce?"

"A cool-off, Georg. Not divorce," she said.

The two just stared at each other with intense gazes full of anger.

"You know what? I'll go move to my old room until this is all fixed," Maria said, eyeing him angrily.

With that, Maria took a suitcase and stuffed enough clothes to last a week. Georg just stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, I am."

Once Maria was finished, she eyed him and left their room. She slammed the door, leaving a frustrated Georg

* * *

Later that evening, they ate dinner in complete and total silence. The children heard the angry shouts of their parents in their room, and dared not to speak about it.

"Mother?" Gretl muttered.

"Yes, dear?" Maria replied.

"Could you please pass the rice for me?" she asked.

Maria smiled. "Sure, dear," she said.

She turned to the table and saw that the plate of rice was in front of Georg.

She cleared her throat.

" _Captain_ , would you mind if you pass the rice over here?" Maria said coldly.

The Captain just stared at her.

Usually, Maria uses that as a term of endearment, but now, she uses it as if they were back to her first day in the villa.

"Well I don't mind, _Fräulein_ ," he shot back and passed the rice.

The children helped passing the rice to Maria and as soon as Maria received the plate, she put some rice on Gretl's plate.

Silence came again, and the meal felt awkward amongst the children and the anger between Georg and Maria was hovering in the atmosphere.

Soon, dinner was over, and Maria did as she said- sleeping in her old governess' room while Georg slept in the master suite.

* * *

Maria woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty.

She got out of her bed, combed her now messy hair, and went out of her room.

She made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She yawned as she entered the kitchen, an turned on the lights.

She stopped yawning as she saw a figure sat by the table.

Well, he's none other than the 'Captain'. He was drinking coffee.

Upon seeing him, Maria gave the cold shoulder and acted as if he wasn't there, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She got some water, drank it, placed it on the sink, and walked away.

Georg just looked at her.

He continued sipping his coffee, not minding his wife's coldness.

* * *

It has been going on for days.

Maria and Georg just acts coldly to one another upon seeing the other, or just simply ignores each other.

They know it wasn't healthy for the children to see, but their anger over their fight just overpowers them.

Whenever they see each other at the corridor, they turn the other direction or just simply pass by each other- coldly, as always.

Or whenever they get joined together in an activity made by the children, they just sit beside each other for the sake of the children, but act as if the person beside them isn't there and just continue to watch the children.

It's been five days since the incident, and they still wouldn't make-up. Their cool-off might even be extended to more than a week.

The children are starting to worry, but they aren't showing it for fear that things might get worse.

The children started hatching a plan, with the hopes that somehow, their mood will ease and be together again.

* * *

"Phase One" (as Friedrich said) of the plan started with them arranging a play. Brigitta's suggestion was they reenact their parents' love story- but change the characters so it won't be too obvious.

"So what's father's codename?" Brigitta asked, her pencil pointed at them, with a notepad in her other hand.

"Gregor!" Kurt suggested.

"That's too obvious, Kurt," Louisa muttered.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"'Gregor' sounds too near to 'Georg'" Brigitta stated.

"Hmmm..." Kurt muttered, thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"How about Gullivan?" Friedrich suggested.

"Horrible, though it _is_ not obvious, and plus, that made-up name isn't even near to German," Brigitta stated. Friedrich nodded his head bashfully.

"I know! Gerbert!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Brigitta said while pointing her pencil at Louisa before erasing the old information they thought and proceeded in scribbling the newfound information on the notepad.

"Now..." Brigitta blew the small eraser remnants on the paper and wiped them off. "How about Mother's codename?" she said.

"Marie!" Kurt exclaimed again.

"That is _still_ too obvious, Kurt," Louisa said.

"I give up," he whined, looking down.

Liesl patted his shoulder.

"Don't be. Perhaps you're just hungry," Liesl told Kurt.

Kurt looked up at her with a thoughtful face.

"Perhaps I am," he said. The others chuckled.

Liesl smiled at him while shaking her head.

"Let's...go on," Brigitta voiced.

"Mathilde?" Friedrich suggested.

"Perfect," Brigitta said yet again, and scribbled.

They soon were brainstorming for "Phase One" of their plan, and soon came out with a brilliant outcome.

Their play was entitled "The Sound of Music". Friedrich was Gerbert (Georg) and Liesl was Mathilde (Maria). Louisa was Baroness Elisabeth (Elsa) and Kurt was Markus (Max) and at the same time Felix (Franz) the Butler. Brigitta was Frau Schreiner (Frau Schmidt) and at the same time as well the Reverend Mother. Gretl and Marta were the children, in which they go by the name Gisela and Martina.

They set off to create the play which might bring back their Father and Mother together.

* * *

They executed the play the next day. Maria and Georg were seated on chairs beside each other in the Grand Hall. The children found it would be easier to bring them in different places.

Liesl came in through the door wearing a dress similar to what Maria wore on her first day, with the hat, guitar case, and carpet bag, with Kurt dressed somewhat similar to Franz's.

Maria and Georg watched. Maria found this scene familiar, but imagining a different person and not "Mathilde".

Brigitta and Louisa ushered the two to follow Liesl to the ballroom to continue the play.

The play came on and on, shifting to different places until they came to the wedding and finished just there. The children added the song "The Sound of Music" after the fight by the lake, "The Lonely Goatherd" (They fortunately found the puppets), "Edelweiss" (Liesl taught Friedrich how to play the guitar), and even danced the "Ländler" (It took some practice and research as well).

Maria and Georg found this all familiar, making their hearts beat faster and their stomachs do somersaults. It all seemed the same to _their_ love story.

The children did do their job in research, and found that out as well.(By asking their parents about their love story, which really seemed obvious. That was Gretl and Marta's job through asking Maria and Georg to share it as a bedtime story).

Soon, the play was over, leaving a confused Georg and Maria. They felt some anger subside, but it was still there.

* * *

Later that night, the two lay on their bed, thinking about that play.

Something about it felt so near to their hearts.

They then realized that it _was_ really their love story, just revised.

They realized why their children arranged that play and thought about how it affected them deeply.

Maybe, they could mend things.

* * *

A few days passed, instead of ignoring each other, they had a sudden change of mood. Their cool-off did last for more than a week, but things changed. They were giving each other small smiles and sometimes had a few moments of locked gazes.

They were now communicating with one another, though their talks were very short. A simple "Hi" or "Hello" or short chats about the children. They even had a picnic on the Untersberg without the cold shoulder, although it was a bit awkward.

The children saw this, and it gave them hope that things will go well between their mother and father.

* * *

Later that night, Maria woke up again thirsty.

She made her way to the kitchen and decided to have a cup of tea. She opened the lights and saw Georg on the other side of the table, once again drinking coffee.

Georg put down his cup and gave her a smile.

"Hello," he muttered. Maria smiled back. "Hello," she replied.

She moved to make herself a cup of tea. She saw the hot water in the kettle Georg used for his coffee, and decided to use that for her tea. She poured some water in a cup and proceeded to find the tea bag. Georg watched her intently with a small smile creeping up on his face.

 _I guess I should apologize now_ , he thought.

He stood up and went behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Maria to gasp slightly.

Georg rested his head on her left shoulder. Maria felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She continued to make tea, while Georg watched.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Maria stopped making tea. She stayed silent, her stomach making flip-flops.

With that, Georg continued, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry I've been too jealous of your childhood friend. I'm sorry I was overreacting, I'm sorry I was stubborn, I'm sorry-"

Maria stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. She turned to face him- their faces were now centimeters apart.

" _I'm_ sorry that I pushed things too far. To make it turn into this. We're far away from each other. I should've known, and I'm sorry if Gustav and I made you feel that way. I'm sorry, Georg. I'm-"

This time, Georg cut her off- through kissing her. They both missed this feeling, their frenzy of love and passion, admiration, happiness, all their emotions.

Maria responded, her hands snaking up behind his neck. Georg's hands were on her waist, pulling her closer, pressing her body against his. He deepened the kiss, and Maria just obliged.

They broke away from the kiss, and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Maria said.

"I missed you," Georg said, his right hand on her cheek.

Maria savored the feeling, closing her eyes for a moment, and opened them again.

"I love you," she said, full of conviction.

Georg smiled, kissed her temple an hugged her, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you so much," Maria said once again.

Georg smiled once again, before cupping her face and kissing her.

He broke away and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart, Maria. Always remember that, even though we fight," he said. Maria closed her eyes and nodded.

The hugged each other again, and held onto each other for a while, relishing the moment that they finally are together again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wew! It's been so long. Hello! I'm back! I figured I wanted a new idea, and I haven't touched this side of them (You know, husband and wife with a fight then reconciliation) so I decided to write this. I had fun writing it, and I also had fun looking for possible German names on the Internet. Lol. Welp, I finally got to publish this and, I hope you all like it. Do leave a review, and! Thanks for all the support. I love you all!


End file.
